League of Legends: Summoner School
by Twaifu
Summary: Ben, a hopeful summoner-to-be, joins the League of Legends Summoner School in order to fight- but he soon finds out that there's much more to being a summoner than simply having the know-how. Throughout his journey to the top, Ben must also wade through political factions, military powers and clashing ideals, discovering his own ideals in the process.
1. LoL Summoner School Prologue

Ben looked up at the grand building towering before him. Matching the plaza he was standing in, it gleamed golden in the early morning light, almost as if it was made from liquid sunlight itself. The aim of the building was to impress, and it was certainly doing its job well.

He was rather plain in comparison. He had brown hair parted to the side that he had allowed to grow to shoulder-length and was dressed in plain clothes, wearing a regular brown leather pair of trousers and a white cotton shirt. A brown satchel, made of a rough cloth, was strung over his shoulder.

"I've been through a lot to get here, and I'm certainly not going to be put off by some damn building, no matter how fancy it looks" he said aloud to himself. He approached a large staircase leading up to huge double-doors framed by two columns that were certainly at least painted over with gold dust. As he walked up the stairs, he read the golden plaque which hung over the double doors- "Welcome to the League of Legends."

He gulped once, and approaching the double doors, pushed them open.

Perhaps he couldn't be a champion in the League, but he could certainly try and study as a Summoner.


	2. LoL Summoner School Chapter 1

The double doors swung open without a hitch, gliding smoothly and pausing without making a sound. As he stepped into the lobby of the League of Legends, Ben had to swallow down his fear. The lobby was clearly designed to intimidate, and it certainly did its job well. The hall was humongous, with a dark red carpet covered by glass stretching from one end to the other. The glass meshed seamlessly into the tiles lining it. As he nervously stepped onto it and stepped forwards, Ben took in the huge columns lining the carpeted pathway. Emblazoned with images of battling champions and summoners chanting spells, the columns stood huge in width and height, surely to hold up the massive ceiling that hung almost as high as the sky itself above his head.

"Whatever challenges lie in store, I'm going to have to be prepared to face them" he thought to himself as he quickened his stride. After walking for what seemed like a small eternity, he came to the end of the carpet. It rose up a small flight of steps and led to a handsome semi-circular desk. Seated behind the desk was thin, dark-haired man with square glasses and a sharp, angular face. Ben looked up at him, convulsively gripping the strap of his satchel tightly as he introduced himself.

"My name's Ben" he said with barely a hint of a quaver in his voice. Angular face responded. His voice, much like his appearance, was sharp. "I don't suppose there's any point asking for your last name? Whatever. It doesn't matter, I can't be bothered anymore to care what particular family of assassins or whatever you people come from." Ben was taken aback by his brusque speech- the man's appearance had implied politer person- but he managed to respond nonetheless.

"I've come here to become a summoner."

"Very well" Angular face responded. "Do you have payment?"

Ben scrambled around in his satchel and pulled out a wad of bills. Angular face counted through it with such speed and precision that Ben started to wonder if he actually practiced counting money in his spare time. Angular face removed a chunk of the money and placed it in front of Ben. "Here's your change. Welcome to the academy. I've taken enough to cover approximately a year of lessons including room and board."

Reaching out, Ben grabbed the money and stuffed it back into his satchel. "What about a challenge? Do I have to pass an entrance exam?"

Angular face shrugged. "If you were aiming to be a champion, yeah, but you're just a summoner-to-be."

Thinking to himself, Ben realized that he was actually disappointing. The prospect of getting the chance to prove himself and earn his place in Summoner School must have appealed to him more than he realized.

Almost as if sensing these thoughts, Angular face grinned, while gesturing to a door placed just to the right of the desk. Unlike the rest of the building this door was small, unimpressive, and normal in every way.

"Oh, don't you worry. It's not getting into Summoner School that's challenging, it's getting through that makes or breaks ya."

With these words ringing in his ears, Ben walked up to the door, pulled it open, and passed through to whatever lie in wait on the other side.


	3. LoL Summoner School Chapter 2

The hallway on the other side of the door reflected the door itself- plain and unadorned. Ben walked through the hallway significantly less impressed than he was by the initial entrance hall.

Eventually, at the end of the hallways, he reached another plain door. Opening it, he found himself in a conference room. There was a semicircular oval stage made out of wood in the middle. Steps went down the room leading to it. The floor was tiered, on each tier a row of desks and chairs. Not knowing what else to do, Ben sat down in one.

After a few minutes had passed and Ben had began seriously considering going back into the hallway, a man entered. He had long blonde hair that looked like it had been hurriedly combed, small square spectacles on his face, and was dressed in the traditional summoner's robe- long and purple.

Panting, he stopped on the stage, and looked around. As his eyes rested on Ben, he stood up straight, took a few deep breaths, and spoke in a deep voice. The majesty of his tall, long-haired figure was slightly offset by the quickness of his speech.

"Oh! You're here! Congratulations! Oh, well you paid your way in, so are congratulations really in order? S-Sorry! I didn't mean... well..."

Ben stared.

"Uh, congratulations for, well, being rich?! I don't know! This is all besides the point! Welcome! Yes, that's what I should have said, welcome!"

Ben's confused expression didn't leave his face.

"Sorry! Usually we have a big entrance ceremony of sorts, but you joined in the middle of the semester, so you just get me. Well, not like that's a bad thing!" the man said, making an attempt at a winning smile.

"I haven't introduced myself! So sorry! My name's Theodore, but my friends call me Thor. At least, they did before my job description became "run all over the place at random times during the day." Hard to sound majestic when you're out of breath and still managing to talk rapidly, you know? But that's besides the point!"

Theodore took a few more deep breaths.

"Okay. I'm fine now. Don't get the wrong idea about our summoner school from the rather... lacking introduction, sorry about that by the way, but we're a bit under-staffed at the moment, and you joined in the middle of the semester but I already told you that didn't I?"

Ben nodded slowly.

"This is a very prestigious institution. In this summoner school, you will learn to become a summoner- among the most esteemed and wealthy spellcasters of Valoran. Well, if you are successful, that is."

Theodore paused to re-adjust his glasses.

"In any case, I will begin by explaining your life at the school. This school is a boarding school, and as a new student, you will be placed in whichever dorm has an open slot. There are 5 dorms and 5 houses, each pertaining to the 5 roles that you will be taught. As you most likely know, the role of a summoner is to control a "champion" on the fields of justice. New summoners without political affiliation will take the role of mercenaries, summoning and battling for whatever nation pays them to do so. Respected summoners are, as I said before, among the wealthiest of Valoran."

Ben shook himself out of his stupor. Now this was worth listening to.

"You will focus principally on one role. However, you will also learn other roles, but not as intensively. The five roles are as follows:"

As Theodore spoke, a blue ring of runes circled him. He raised his hands, and letters formed in midair, glowing gold.

The battling grounds of Summoners Rift is in the shape of a square. One lane cuts diagonally through the middle, the other two lanes follow the edges, and bases are at opposite corners. In between lanes is jungle. Different strategies are suited for different lanes.

1: Mid Laner: Mid Laners are those who fight as champions that battle in the middle lane of the fields of justice. Mid Lane champions are usually spellcasters, however, other sorts of champions can easily fill this role. A good Mid Laner must have the ability to not only achieve victory within the lane but also roam the map when necessary in order to aid allies. Mid Laners will principally deal damage, and your defenses will be low. As a glass cannon, a good Mid Laner must pick when to join the battle, lest they die before they can do any good.

2: Top Laner: Top Laners are "bruisers". A good Top Laner using a typical Top Lane champion will deal damage, but significantly less than a Mid Laner. A Top Lane will also focus on defenses, and will be relied on to initiate battles, being able to survive. A good Top Laner must not only achieve victory in lane, but also wisely choose when to initiate battles and who to focus on, so that their team will follow them in and aid in winning the fight- with the Top Laner still alive. Examples of typical Top Laners are warriors with heavy armor.

3: Jungle: The Jungle summoner will, rather than play in a lane, gain experiences by slaying the monsters of the jungle. The jungle will have immense roaming potential and should seek to aid teammates in order to advance lanes and thus advance victory. A good jungle should be able to destroy the monsters of the jungle while at the same time keeping a watchful eye on the opponent's jungle player and aiding lanes. Good jungle champions have mobility and are able to dash quickly from place to place in order to quickly join in fights. Some jungle champions deal immense damage, others focus on soaking damage.

4: Attack Damage Carry: The Attack Damage Carry deals consistent physical damage in the form of blades, bullets, or even magical means. A good Attack Damage Carry player will destroy the minions of their lane in order to gain gold and experience, because many attack damage carries need items from the item shop in order to be effective. The attack damage carry is usually ranged and must remain at the back of fights and focus on dealing the most damage possible throughout a fight to any target within reach. Good attack damage carry choices do high physical damage and can strike from a distance. Many attack damage carries are gunslingers.

5: Supports: Support champions aid the attack damage carry in lane by protecting them from opponents. It is difficult to generalize a good support champion because they come in many forms; however, a good support will allow their attack damage carry to strike final blows, kill all of the minions, and will protect the attack damage carry. Supports will rarely gain much gold or experience and thus will do low damage. Many supports are either able to be effective with inexpensive items or have utility in the form of stuns or other such abilities which give them value even without damage.

Theodore waited for Ben to finish reading, and then waved his hand, causing the letters to disappear.

"Some of the terms in the list may confuse you. Fear not; you will learn all of this in your classes." Theodore pulled a parchment from the sleeve of his robe and unrolled it. Grinning, he looked up at Ben.

"Despite arriving late, you are in luck. There is one space open in each house. Which will you choose? Top, Mid Laners, and Jungle players all enjoy a large amount of attention. Attack damage carries that preform well are also valued greatly. Support summoners, however, usually are not given enough credit for what they do, but don't let that put you off."

Theodore leaned over and looked Ben directly in the eyes.

"Now, we have much to do. Make your choice."


	4. LoL Summoner School Chapter 3

Ben continued to stare at Theodore. He hadn't been expecting to have to make such a major decision after just joining the school. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Shouldn't I get a year to test out the roles and then decide?"

Theodore sighed. "Well... after a year, if you find that you like a different role better, then you can switch. Now, however, based off of what you heard, I would ask that you make your choice." Theodore pulled a watch out of his pocket- it was an old-fashioned affair, affixed to a golden chain. "We're a bit low on time, so I would appreciate it if you would hurry up and make your choice."

Taken aback, Ben blinked. "Now? Can't I think about it?"

Theodore glared at him. "Think. Now. Sorry to rush you and all that, but we need to get you to your dorm, add you to your lessons, warn your professors about how thick you are- just joking there- so yeah. Get a move on. Remember, you can change after a year."

Ben considered, and came to a decision. He wished that he had more information to go on, but, well, evidently he had to choose here and now, so...

"I choose-"

Theodore interrupted him.

"You're going to choose mid or top or even jungle, are you? Mid is the most popular, you know, it's a miracle the Mid dorms aren't full this year. You get to be a powerful mage, carry the game, maybe meet Ahri! Who wouldn't want mid?"

Theodore leaned over. "The least popular role is support. But, you know, good support players aren't always given due credit, but they are highly sought after by the people who matter. A good support may not be valued by the crowd but he is valued by other summoners. I'm completely unbiased, it's your decision of course but, I'm just saying..."

Theodore moved back a bit and considered Ben carefully, his eyes taking him in. "You have the looks of a good support summoner. Not too brash, fully considering every situation, willing to sit in the back line but also to take the plunge and go in."

Ben grinned. "Unbiased, huh? It doesn't matter. Support was going to be my choice anyways.

Now it was Theodore's turn to smile. "Great!"

Theodore pulled out his pocket watch again, and his smile faded. "Now that you've decided where you're going, let's get you to your dorm!"


End file.
